Свидетель
by jartur
Summary: Я пересмотрела "Отверженных-2013" и спохватилась, что данные (очень удачные, на мой взгляд) проекции Жана Вальжана и его "тени" остались у меня неохваченными. Я люблю этот фильм, я от него в восторге, и не могу допустить, чтобы где-то в параллельной вселенной этот гештальт оказался незакрытым.


**СВИДЕТЕЛЬ**

_«Призри убо и на мя, Господи, и порази жестокое сердце мое, _ _да слезами моими омыю грехи моя__»_.

_Прозревший недоверчив:__  
__он испуган,__  
__он так обжился__  
__в сумраке своем.__  
__Он опознать__  
__не сразу может друга,__  
__того, кто был__  
__его поводырем.__  
__Он быстро утомляется__  
__на пире__  
__цветов и света,__  
__правды и щедрот.__  
__Он долго__  
__одиночествует в мире__  
__и все на ощупь__  
__пробует вперед..._

_**(Ольга Берггольц)**_

**Агапэ**1

_Природа всечеловеческого бытия такова, что каждое отдельное лицо, преодолевая в себе зло, этой победою наносит поражение космическому злу столь великое, что следствия ее благотворно отражаются на судьбах всего мира. Единый святой — есть явление чрезвычайно драгоценное для всего человечества._

(_**архим. Софроний (Сахаров))**_

...Вальжан сделал то единственное, что успевал: прыгнул, как барс, схватил безумца в охапку и вместе с ним рухнул навзничь. Он рисковал страшно удариться спиной о брусчатку, но ловкость, столько раз его выручавшая, не подвела и теперь. К его изумлению и испугу, Жавер, свалившийся на него, взвыл так, как крепкому, закаленному опасностью мужчине вопить не полагается. И, словно устыдившись, смолк – вот только дрожащие, побелевшие губы и крупные горошины пота, обильно выступившие на лбу, встревожили Вальжана едва ли не больше, чем вопль.

Он наклонился к Жаверу и тихо сказал:

\- Я постараюсь помочь, если пойму, в чем дело.

Жавер смотрел на него снизу вверх, дыша неглубоко и часто, как больная собака. Наконец он прохрипел, пытаясь приподняться на локтях:

\- Ты мне ребра сломал. Это больно.

\- Да это невозможно! – вырвалось у Вальжана. Он давным-давно поладил со своей силой, научился укрощать ее, чтобы никого не помять.

Жавер, как видно, несколько притерпелся к боли и заговорил отрывисто, но более внятно:

\- Мне их в том кабаке отбили, ногами, если хочешь знать. Ух, как они бьют, эти юные энтузиасты!.. А ты нечаянно доломал.

Вальжан удрученно покачал головой: было странно и горько, что юноши из хороших семей, воспитанные среди красивых вещей и умных книг, любезные, образованные, оказались так жестоки. Потом он с опозданием осознал, что Жавер употребил в его отношении такое слово, как «нечаянно», и замер от удивления.

Между тем незадачливый самоубийца повторил попытку привстать. Скрипнув зубами от боли и смирившись с неудачей, он молча посмотрел на Вальжана.

Тот ответил на эту невысказанную просьбу о помощи:

\- Думаю, тебя сейчас лучше не трогать. Если осколок ребра повредит легкое, это может убить. Не шевелись. Я скоро вернусь с доктором и фиакром.

\- Не надо, - быстро возразил Жавер. Голова у него кружилась, подступала дурнота, но главное - его бросило в дрожь при мысли, что он снова останется один на этом мосту. Миг, когда он шагнул в бездну, обжег его мертвым космическим холодом, спасение от которого было только одно – живой и теплый человек рядом, живая душа.

Вальжан поколебался, но не решился настаивать. Лицо Жавера в свете фонаря вдруг показалось ему восковым, как у мертвеца. Раз его били, да притом ногами, могли ведь не только ребра отбить.

\- Так или иначе, врач необходим. У тебя по-прежнему нет никакой семьи?

\- Нет, - вяло ответил Жавер.

\- А прислуга?

\- Не держу. Готовит квартирная хозяйка.

\- Она сможет ухаживать?

\- Нет! – дернулся Жавер, и Вальжан, при всей неискушенности, догадался, что у хозяйки виды на постояльца. Жавер тяжело перевел дух и сказал:

– Без ухажерок обойдусь. – И потерял сознание.

Дорогу он помнил смутно – только то, что Вальжан вначале нес его на руках, а потом вез в экипаже. В тряском фиакре Вальжан держал его едва ли не на весу, оберегая от толчков, пристроив его голову к себе на плечо. Жавера уже вовсю лихорадило, что оправдывало отсутствие протестов с его стороны. Но ужасная правда заключалась в том, что у него и не было ни малейшей охоты протестовать. Никакой досады на вопиющее самоуправство Вальжана он не чувствовал – только благодарность, смешанную с удивлением: как человек, проживший такую жизнь, может быть таким добрым?

\- Где я? – тупо спросил Жавер, в очередной раз очнувшись от короткого забытья, пронизанного багровыми вспышками боли.

\- У меня дома, - ответил Вальжан. – Туссен, бегите за доктором! – велел он, по-видимому, служанке, испуганно ахнувшей при виде полицейского мундира.

\- И зачем ты меня сюда приволок?..

\- Папа?.. – в проеме приоткрывшейся двери показалось большеглазое девичье личико.

\- Дитя мое, побудь пока у себя, я тебе после все объясню, - скорее просительно, чем строго сказал Вальжан. Девушка скрылась, но в двери был виден край ее платья. Козетта, понял Жавер. Дочь Фантины.

\- Ты не ответил на мой вопрос. – Голова кружилась все сильнее, сознание «мерцало». Что мозги встряхнулись, Жавер понял сразу же, очнувшись связанным как баран после удара собственной дубинкой по голове. В тот момент он не слишком расстроился, будучи уверен, что мигрень ему уже не грозит. Потом, когда выяснилось, что голова еще пригодится, - вяло порадовался, что хоть не всмятку. А вот ребра, судя по ощущениям, - в кашу. Но кровь горлом не идет, значит, пока (!) ничего не проткнули осколками.

\- Я уже сказал: тебе нужен врач.

Усадив Жавера на стул посреди небольшой гостиной, Вальжан оглядел его мундир, зачем-то пощупал - и достал уже знакомый инспектору нож.

\- Сожалею, но придется разрезать. Снимать, при таком покрое, - пытка. Оно не стоит того.

\- Режь...

Вальжан чуть помедлил, удивленный такой сговорчивостью, и стал быстро и аккуратно вспарывать плотное сукно. Жавер отрешенно смотрел, как неровные темно-синие лоскуты бесшумно падают на пол. Ему хотелось заплакать.

Что-то звякнуло – должно быть, мелкая монета выпала из отпоротого кармана.

Скрипнула входная дверь – пришел врач. Он был молод, отпущенная для солидности бородка на круглой мальчишеской рожице казалась театральным гримом.

\- О, вы догадались срезать верхнюю одежду, отлично, - похвалил он Вальжана. – Обычно люди жалеют тряпки, а человека не жалеют, такие идиоты, знаете. Рубашку можете снять.

Вальжан помог Жаверу снять рубашку и едва не присвистнул, увидев шрам от ножа, скользнувшего по ребрам, и темное морщинистое пятно – след пулевого ранения. Легендарная неуязвимость инспектора была плодом фантазии обитателей парижского дна.

Осмотр был кратким, но мучительным. Врач сжал грудную клетку дважды, от ключиц к лопаткам и с боков, - сломанные ребра опоясала жгучая боль. Жавер до скрипа стиснул зубы – взвыл бы в голос, если бы не девица в соседней комнате, – встретился взглядом с Вальжаном и замер, потрясенный: тот смотрел на него с какой-то неземной грустью и состраданием.

...Потом его заставляли следить взглядом за блестящим металлическим инструментом в руке врача, который перемещался туда и сюда. От этого его едва не стошнило. Он ждал, когда же наконец его оставят в покое, но врач неожиданно посоветовал отвезти его в госпиталь.

\- Перелом двух ребер, четвертого правого и пятого левого, сотрясение мозга средней тяжести, дюжина ушибов – славно вас отделали, сударь.

\- Я тоже не стоял, дожидаясь тумаков, - огрызнулся Жавер.

\- А зачем в госпиталь? Нужна операция? – озабоченно спросил Вальжан.

\- Нет, но при таком характере травм неизбежны отеки, воспаление и лихорадка - собственно, она уже началась. Это может быть опасно.

Жавер молчал. Гордость требовала немедленно покинуть дом непрошеного благодетеля и отвергнуть его пугающую, непредсказуемую доброту, а усталая, надломленная душа просила утешения. Вальжан вопросительно взглянул на него и что-то понял.

\- Нет, думаю, не стоит. Госпиталь наверняка переполнен после того, что сегодня творилось на улицах. Дома лучше.

\- Вы правы. Больному необходимо отлежаться, нужен покой. Ребра нужно туго бинтовать. Еще отвар шиповника хорошо бы попить. Если боль станет невыносимой, дайте лауданум. А это вот от лихорадки, - врач выписал рецепт. – Если будет сильный жар, посылайте за мной, а до моего прихода оботрите водкой.

\- Чем?

\- Водкой, - невозмутимо подтвердил врач. – Быстро испаряется и снижает температуру.

\- Да, но... водка? – Вальжан имел в виду, что спирт проникает сквозь поры кожи, и пациент в результате такого лечения будет мертвецки пьян – помимо собственной воли.

Доктор пожал плечами.

\- А сотрясение? – спросил Вальжан, размышляя про себя: «Так вот почему он хотел в Сену нырнуть! Интересно, бывает ли временное помешательство от удара по голове... и насколько оно временное?»

\- То же самое – покой, исключить яркий свет, резкие запахи и звуки, вставать и ложиться медленно, в несколько приемов. Учитывая переломы, по-другому и не получится. На затылке гематома – прикладывайте лед. Зрение не напрягать, - добавил доктор и удалился, получив гонорар.

Вальжан с сомнением покосился на рубашку инспектора – жесткий накрахмаленный воротник-стойка был перепачкан кровью из глубокой ссадины на шее и вообще уместен только в комплекте с мундиром. Наверняка ведь душит и врезается в шею.

\- Туссен, принесите, пожалуйста, одну из моих рубашек, - велел он служанке. – И еще - чистое полотно, пластырь, миску с водой, полотенце, губку и мыло.

Вальжан вдруг заметил, что щетина (или все-таки борода?) у Жавера почти седая и делает его похожим на пролетария. Притом малость опустившегося, пожалуй, даже пьющего.

\- Тебя, может, побрить?

\- Обойдется пока.

Туссен внесла поднос со всем необходимым, и следующие несколько минут Вальжан сосредоточенно трудился над повязкой и ссадинами. Его движения были скупыми, быстрыми и точными.

\- Чего сам? – вдруг спросил Жавер. Судя по лицу, сознание у него «плавало», но четкое понятие об иерархии никуда не делось: хозяин не должен делать то, что можно поручить прислуге.

Вальжан, закреплявший повязку на груди инспектора, не стал объяснять, что Туссен – старая дева и к полуодетому мужчине не прикоснется даже ради спасения его жизни:

\- Она у нас немного странная. Боится чужих.

Он промыл подсохшую ссадину под волосами на лбу Жавера и нахмурился, разглядывая вторую, на шее – она кровоточила и воспалилась.

\- Здесь все-таки нужно сбрить волосы, а то не удержится пластырь. – О собственных синяках и ссадинах, полученных во время путешествия по канализации, он не думал и не вспоминал.

\- Это царапина, - буркнул Жавер, однако вывернул шею, ободранную до мяса грубой пеньковой петлей. «Хотел бы – давно бы зарезал, у него был шанс», - напомнил он себе, непроизвольно ежась от прикосновения металла.

\- Но глубокая. Не двигайся, - Вальжан сбрил часть, видимо, все-таки бороды тем же ножом, промыл и залепил ранку пластырем. При этом он с горечью думал: «Этому, стало быть, в университетах учат?..» - зрелище Жавера, зверски избитого и связанного бесчеловечным, пыточным способом, не выходило у него из головы.

_Вальжан замер, буквально остолбенел, будто налетев на невидимую преграду. Он был потрясен как встречей, так и растерзанным видом инспектора; ему понадобилось все самообладание, чтобы не выдать острой жалости, которая, заметь ее Анжольрас или хоть Гаврош, погубила бы их обоих. Первым порывом Вальжана было сдернуть с Жавера почти задушившую его петлю, пододвинуть стул, дать воды, обтереть чистым платком разбитое окровавленное лицо. Ничего из этого нельзя было сделать. Нельзя было даже подать знак, мол, держись, я на твоей стороне, я вытащу тебя отсюда – он не понял бы, не поверил и брякнул что-нибудь. Напротив, пришлось грубо дернуть его за веревку, а потом толкнуть в спину – в четверть силы, но очень обидно. Намеренно грубое «Убирайся отсюда!» Вальжан произнес уже не для Анжольраса и других, а ради самого инспектора – опасаясь, как бы тот не скис. Нельзя было терять ни минуты. _

\- Анжольрас должен был думать, что мы с тобой враги и у меня руки чешутся свернуть тебе шею, - вздохнул Вальжан, застегивая на нем рубашку. – Прости. Это было грубо.

Жавер очень смирно сидел на стуле, стараясь ненароком не кашлянуть и пореже дышать. Теперь давали себя знать не только удар по голове и сломанные ребра, но и ушибы от побоев: все тело болело и саднило так, словно по нему проскакал кавалерийский эскадрон. Услышав извинение Вальжана, он резко выдохнул, скривившись от боли, и уставился на него, не веря ушам.

\- Анжольрас?.. А на самом деле мы с тобой кто?

\- Не знаю, - устало ответил Вальжан, тоже уже с трудом соображавший, на каком они все свете. – Думай что хочешь, но я тебе точно не враг. Я уже сказал, что ни в чем тебя не виню. Ты ошибался. Нельзя ненавидеть людей за их заблуждения. Есть будешь?

\- Нет, не могу. Тошнит.

\- Тогда ложись, - не стал настаивать Вальжан, предупрежденный врачом о необходимости считаться с последствиями сотрясения.

Лечь оказалось еще труднее, чем встать. Несколько минут Жавер сжимал челюсти, с напряженным вниманием разглядывая потолок. Вальжан отер ему лоб, на котором мгновенно выступила испарина.

\- Так больно? Я схожу за лауданумом. Туссен уже поздно посылать, женщине не место на улице в такой час.

\- Аптеки закрыты. У нас же ... революция, - Жавер припечатал помянутую революцию сугубо нецензурно, но емко и образно (Вальжан едва заметно поморщился). – Аптекари боятся погромов.

\- Да, я об этом как-то не подумал. Я в соседней комнате, понадоблюсь – просто постучи в стену. – Вальжан повернулся к двери, но его запястье вдруг стиснули точно плоскогубцами.

\- Почему ты такой? – сипло (надо же, сорвал голос, отстраненно подумал Вальжан) выговорил Жавер. Его глаза странно блестели - то ли от лихорадки, то ли от слез.

\- Я воспитал себя, - просто ответил Вальжан, не удивившись вопросу. – Быть хорошим человеком – это навык, он вырабатывается, если делать усилия. Каждый раз правильный выбор дается чуть легче.

Поскольку Жавер не отпускал его руку, Вальжан пододвинул стул и сел. На запястье будет синяк, подумал он мельком. Хорошо, что хотя бы не дерется. Следующая мысль была неожиданной: может быть, он, как любой человек, просто хочет держать кого-то за руку, когда плохо и больно?

\- Я тоже себя воспитывал, - с горечью и обидой заметил Жавер.

\- Ты же не виноват, что не встретил никого, в чьих глазах увидел бы свет вечной жизни... свет Божественной любви, - печально проговорил Вальжан. – А то, что мне посчастливилось встретить на своем жизненном пути такого человека, - это великая милость Божия, которую я ничем не заслужил. – Он замолчал, уголки его губ тронула нежная улыбка.

\- Есть вещи, которым нельзя научиться, не увидев, не убедившись лично, что они вообще существуют, - продолжал он. – _Агапэ_ – христианская любовь – одна из них. Она восстанавливает из праха и пепла сожженную совесть, она примиряет с жизнью. Но, не встретив никого, в ком бы она отобразилась, мы просто не имеем о ней представления.

_...Вспоминая встречу с епископом, Вальжан пытался найти какое-то определение для того, что перевернуло всю его жизнь. Это было нечто большее, чем доброта, учтивость, деликатность, уважение: ему не хватало слов, но в первом приближении он назвал бы отношение к нему монсеньора Мириэля благоговейной почтительностью. Епископ Диньский разглядел в страшной роже, которая сама по себе, безо всякого желтого паспорта, свидетельствовала о каторжанских нравах, - своего ближнего, потерянного брата, одного из тех, ради кого пролилась драгоценная кровь Сына Божьего на Кресте. Благодаря этому благоговению Вальжан оттаял, и в его душе родилось понимание того, как хрупка и драгоценна каждая человеческая жизнь; подражая этой почтительности, он научился видеть в других раненую красоту, поруганную красоту; воспитал в себе такт, внимание к чувствам людей, мягкость манер, без слов говоривших окружающим, что им ничего не угрожает. Когда-то способный напугать своим видом дикого зверя, он стал мужчиной, рядом с которым могло чувствовать себя в безопасности самое беззащитное существо – девушка, ребенок, котенок. Одним из его личных правил было сугубое уважение к человеку, который в силу сложившихся обстоятельств уязвим, которого легко обидеть. Он поэтому даже милостыню подавал так, как будто сам просил об одолжении._

_А началось все с того, что затравленного и ожесточенного человека с раненой гордостью и огромным желанием всем всё припомнить настигла Божия благодать__**. **__Разразилась, как буря, рухнула, как лавина, - и стоишь беспомощный, ошеломленный, уничтоженный – и родившийся заново, будто только что из крещенской купели. _

Потрясения этого дня оказались чрезмерными даже для Вальжана: он задремал сидя, глаза его закрылись, голова свесилась на грудь. Спящий не властен над своим лицом, оно выдает все тайны; бледное, осунувшееся от усталости лицо Вальжана все так же выражало бесконечную доброту и глубокую печаль, растворенную кротостью – было очевидно, что этот, столь сильный телом и духом, человек не заставит страдать ни одно живое существо. Жавера вдруг охватил безотчетный страх за него. Он не понимал, в чем дело: кроме него, никто Вальжана не преследовал, а он больше не представлял угрозы, - но доверял своей профессиональной интуиции, без которой давно бы сел на бандитское перо.

\- Просыпайся, - вполголоса окликнул он Вальжана. – Тебе тоже нужно лечь. Свечи потуши, пожалуйста, кроме одной. Режет глаза.

\- Сейчас, - Вальжан потушил свечи и собрал книги со стола. Жавер заметил, что это были Священное Писание, молитвенник и Псалтирь.

\- Библию не забирай, – вдруг попросил Жавер. – Оставь мне ее почитать.

Вальжан на миг замялся, как будто невинная просьба касалась чего-то личного. Потом все-таки положил пухлый растрепанный том на стол у изголовья постели:

\- Долго не читай. Доктор велел не напрягать зрение. – И вышел, бесшумно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Жавер наконец-то нашел положение, в котором боль почти не ощущалась, и расслабленно вытянулся под одеялом. Оглядевшись, он понял, что Вальжан уступил ему собственную комнату, служившую ему и спальней, и кабинетом. Обстановка была скромной, хоть и опрятной, и состояла из кровати, письменного стола, кресла в углу, пары стульев, огромного книжного шкафа и гардероба. На книжных корешках не было пыли, все эти тома покупались явно не для красоты. На столе стояла пара серебряных подсвечников, Жавер тотчас их узнал – они некогда принадлежали епископу Диньскому. В простенке между шкафами висел его портрет, весьма удачный, насколько слабо разбиравшийся в живописи инспектор мог судить, а над кроватью – деревянное распятие очень тонкой работы. Комната была, в сущности, безликой; о ее обитателе можно было сказать только то, что он аккуратен, скромен в быту, набожен и много читает.

«Монашеская келья, - удивленно подумал Жавер. И тотчас поправил себя: - Убежище человека, вынужденного скрываться. Человека, который научился покидать свой дом второпях и так, чтобы обыск ничего не дал».

Он сел в постели, опираясь на подушки, пододвинул поближе канделябр с единственной свечой и пристроил на коленях тяжелую книгу. Стало ясно, почему смутился Вальжан: страницы были испещрены подчеркиваниями, пометками, восклицательными знаками, краткими комментариями, сделанными явно его рукой. В каком-то смысле это был личный дневник.

Жгучий интерес к тайне личности этого человека заставил Жавера углубиться в чтение.

_«Мстительный получит отмщение от Господа, который не забудет грехов его. Прости ближнему твоему обиду, и тогда по молитве твоей отпустятся грехи твои. Человек питает гнев к человеку, а у Господа проси прощения; к подобному себе человеку не имеет милосердия, и молится о грехах своих»_2_ \- _подчеркнуто.

_«Дочь для отца – тайная постоянная забота, и попечение о ней отгоняет сон_»3 - восклицательный знак.

_«Грехов юности моей и преступлений моих не вспоминай»_4 - на полях – карандашный набросок: профиль, в котором можно узнать заключенного № 24601, каким он был лет тридцать назад. Свирепое и угрюмое выражение схвачено очень верно.

_«Не укоряй человека, обращающегося от греха»_5 - многоточие.

_«Помни, что смерть не медлит, и завет ада не открыт тебе; прежде, нежели умрешь, делай добро другу, и по силе твоей простирай твою руку и давай ему»_6 - подчеркнуто жирной чертой.

_«При благотворениях не делай упреков, и при всяком даре не оскорбляй словами»_7 - восклицательный знак.

_«Злость жены изменяет взгляд ее и делает лице ее мрачным, как у медведя»_8 - на полях грифелем бегло и очень похоже изображена всклокоченная мадам Тенардье.

А это что? – _«Кто зол для себя, для кого будет добр?»_9 - и рядом - карандашный абрис профиля под треуголкой, в котором Жавер с изумлением узнал себя. «Я такой?..» Это не было карикатурой, но, как и в автопортрете, отпечаток угрюмости и подозрительности был несколько утрирован, отчего физиономия обрела едва уловимое сходство с мордой мастифа10. Чужой взгляд, внимательный, но не враждебный. Скорее озадаченный: надо же, бывают и такие люди на свете...

_«Любите врагов ваших, благословляйте проклинающих вас, благотворите ненавидящим вас и молитесь за обижающих вас и гонящих вас»_11_ \- _обведено, рядом – одно слово: «Трудно!»

_«Перестань гневаться и оставь ярость. Не ревнуй до того, чтобы делать зло»_12 - подчеркнуто.

_«Подлинно ли правду говорите вы, судьи, и справедливо судите, сыны человеческие?»_13 - красноречивое многоточие...

_«Когда кипело сердце мое, и терзалась внутренность моя, тогда я был невежда и не разумел; как скот был я пред Тобою»_14_ \- _три восклицательных знака.

_«Не принимаю славы от человеков»_15_ \- _подчеркнуто тройной чертой_._

_«Отпускай хлеб твой по водам, потому что по прошествии многих дней опять найдешь его»_16_ \- _восклицательный знак и профиль старика Фошлевана.

_«Во дни благополучия пользуйся благом, а во дни несчастья размышляй»_17_ \- _подчеркнуто.

_«Милосердием и правдою очищается грех»_18 - восклицательный знак.

_«Помыслы в сердце человека – глубокие воды, но человек разумный вычерпывает их»_19 - на полях – еще один автопортрет, на сей раз относящийся ко временам Монрейля-Приморского.

Выбор книг Священного Писания и цитат из них – Иисус сын Сирахов, Иов, Псалтирь, пророки, Экклезиаст, Притчи, Иоанн Богослов - обнаруживал ум философа. Жавер перелистывал страницы в поисках новых подчеркиваний и знаков, не обращая внимания на тиски, понемногу сжимавшиеся вокруг головы, и резь в глазах, в которые будто насыпали песку. Библия оказалась немым свидетелем, возвысившим свой голос в защиту Жана Вальжана, и опровергнуть это свидетельство было не под силу никому.

...Перед рассветом началась гроза. Мутные потоки воды низвергались на мостовую, мокрые каштаны гнулись и стонали под ударами шквалистого ветра, с грохотом падали сорванные листы кровельного железа, в небе вспыхивали ветвистые сине-золотые зигзаги. Вальжан, разбуженный ударом грома, встал, оделся и заглянул в комнату дочери – та сладко спала, обняв подушку, по которой рассыпались ее золотистые локоны. За окном могла рушиться громада Нотр-Дам – Козетта и ухом не повела бы, досматривая сон о счастье. Вальжан перекрестил дочь и, поколебавшись, тихо постучал в дверь своей собственной комнаты – где-то когда-то он читал, что состояние больных ухудшается во время грозы.

\- Да! – просипел знакомый голос. Жавер стоял у открытого окна, скрючившись и навалившись на подоконник.

\- Ты зачем встал? Ложись сейчас же! – прикрикнул на него Вальжан, но это не произвело никакого впечатления.

\- Слышишь? На что похож этот звук? – внезапно спросил инспектор и сам же ответил: - Как будто гигантское полотно рвется с треском, а? Рвется ткань бытия...

«Бредит», - обеспокоенно подумал Вальжан. Вид Жавера и впрямь наводил на мысли о лондонском Бедламе и подобных ему гостеприимных заведениях.

Вальжан закрыл окно.

\- Кто я, если не служитель закона? – патетически вопросил Жавер. Его рубашка намокла от дождя, косые струи которого хлестали через подоконник. – Меня не существует!

Вальжан не проникся трагизмом ситуации: он очень устал, засыпал на ходу, и вдобавок его тревожило предполагаемое помешательство инспектора.

\- Я – ничто, отродье каторжника и цыганской шлюхи, - угрюмо заключил Жавер.

Вальжан не нашелся, что сказать, поэтому просто обнял его. Как обнимал умирающую Фантину. Как обнимал Козетту, которая в детстве боялась грозы.

Жавер вздрогнул и замер, перестав дышать, его плечо под ладонью Вальжана окаменело. Вальжана осенило: да он же не говорит на этом языке – языке заботы, ласки и участия, понятном любому человеческому существу. У Фантины был возлюбленный, у Козетты – мать, у самого Вальжана – хоть какая-то семья. А Жавер просто не выучил этот язык. Эхма...

\- Думаешь, я дурак? – голос Жавера прозвучал бессильно и глухо.

«Ты не дурак – ты просто буйный сумасшедший, и еще неизвестно, что хуже», - с горьким юмором возразил Вальжан, но, разумеется, не вслух. Вслух же сказал:

\- Нет, но с твоей стороны было глупо думать, что ты знаешь ответы на все вопросы. – Рук_и_ с плеча Жавера он при этом не убирал.

\- Все люди – люди, - добавил он после паузы.

\- А ты – «человек как человек, не хуже всякого другого», - неожиданно процитировал Жавер Вальжану его самого. - Не надо упражняться в этой твоей агапэ за мой счет. Мне от этого только хуже.

\- Ложись, - покачал головой Вальжан. – Нужно сменить рубашку, иначе простынешь, а кашлять нельзя.

\- Святой Иоанн Милостивый20. - Сарказма в тоне инспектора хватило бы на десяток раздраженных месье Жильнорманов.

\- Послужить ближнему спасительно, - улыбнулся Вальжан.

Жавер, так и стоявший окостенев (ну, хоть не пытался сбросить руку, и то хлеб), вдруг закрыл глаза и качнулся вперед, прислонившись к Вальжану головой - висок к виску. И постоял, опустив голову на его плечо, не говоря ни слова. Было в этом жесте что-то от большого угрюмого пса, уткнувшегося в колени хозяину. Вальжан обнял его крепче, также без слов говоря: велик Господь, уж как-нибудь все управит.

Длилось это минуту, не больше.

Вальжан так никогда и не узнал, что новая жизнь Жавера началась с этой минуты – как для него самого она началась с покаянных слез возле дома епископа. В объятиях есть какая-то магия; мы совсем по-особому воспринимаем факт бытия человека, чье сердце билось так близко – он кажется нам более уязвимым, но и более теплым, реальным, живым.

На следующее утро к Вальжану подошла Туссен, держа что-то в руке.

\- Месье, я вчера подметала и нашла это среди обрывков мундира того месье... – умение связно выражать свои мысли не было ее сильной стороной.

\- Да, я слышал, как что-то выпало из кармана, - кивнул Вальжан и протянул руку. К огромному его изумлению, служанка положила в его раскрытую ладонь истертые от времени, лишившиеся нескольких бусин четки из черного стекла.

Те самые.

Гадая, зачем инспектор хранил их все эти годы, Вальжан усилием воли отогнал видение Жавера, в полнолуние превращающегося в гончего пса и преследующего преступников, понюхав галстук или перчатку. Четки тоже сгодились бы, почему бы и нет. При этом ему почему-то стало очень жаль инспектора, но причины этой жалости он не понимал.

**Рухнувшая мачта**

Жавера разбудил стук экипажа. Подойдя к окну, он увидел Вальжана с приемной дочерью, отпускающих фиакр; оба были одеты для визитов. Жавер подумал, что никогда не видел таких красивых людей. Солнце сушило лужи на мостовой, о ночном разгуле стихии напоминал лишь поваленный бурей каштан.

Вальжан что-то говорил дочери, улыбаясь; девушка подняла к нему счастливое лицо - и вдруг, отступив на шаг, шаловливо присела в реверансе. Он также сделал шаг назад, церемонно поклонился, подал ей руку – и начался танец, с глиссадами и аттитюдами, с безукоризненными рондежамбами и музыкой, которая звучала только для них двоих. «Он умеет танцевать? - Жавер давно устал удивляться талантам беглого каторжника, но этот факт его почему-то поразил. - Впрочем, понятно: дочь воспитал как барышню, а вывозить на балы и прочие девичьи увеселения не мог, вот и пришлось научиться».

Тем временем над головами танцующих воздвиглась изящная арка из поднятых, соприкасающихся кончиками пальцев рук, и, застыв на мгновение, они вновь с поклоном и реверансом разошлись в стороны. После чего Козетта вдруг повисла у отца на шее, смеясь от радости, и тот легко подхватил и закружил ее, оторвав от земли.

_Жавер по натуре не был завистлив, и сейчас ему хотелось плакать не оттого, что в его жизни нет и не было ничего подобного, а оттого, что существует в мире такая чистая любовь, такая бескорыстная радость. Что можно хоть рядом с ней постоять. Что мир не населен сплошь ворами, сутенерами, хохочущими или рыдающими спьяну шлюхами, мальчишками-студентами, стреляющими в таких же мальчишек-солдат, префектами-взяточниками, адвокатами, разваливающими в суде дела заведомых убийц и воров... «Я как дантист, которому всюду мерещатся гнилые зубы», - вздохнул он и прикрыл глаза, сохраняя в памяти эту картину – пара, танцующая среди луж во дворе, залитом полуденным солнцем. Самое прекрасное из всего, что он когда-либо видел. _

Выздоровление шло медленно. Ребра срастались – для его далеко не юного возраста у Жавера были крепкие кости, - но ушибы болели немилосердно, как и голова. В такие часы он неподвижно сидел в кресле с закрытыми глазами – лежать надоело до чертиков. Жавер понимал, что пора возвращаться к себе на квартиру, что вытеснить хозяина дома из его собственной комнаты – это никуда не годится, но Вальжан настаивал на том, чтобы он долечился как следует. Попутно Жавер разобрался в том, что жених приемной дочери Вальжана и паренек, спасенный им с баррикад, - одно и то же лицо. Стало быть, малый видел, как Вальжан повел его кончать, и слышал выстрел – надо бы развеять это заблуждение... Впрочем, это могло подождать, тем более что и сам Жавер был еще слаб для того, чтобы делать визиты, и этот Мариус страдал от тяжелой раны и никого не принимал.

Наступил август. Жара спадала, каштаны во дворе роняли первые желтые листья. Темнеть стало раньше, по ночам в небе мелькали серебристые росчерки падающих звезд.

Как-то утром Жавер распотрошил свой планшет, который, в отличие от мундира, был в целости и сохранности, позаимствовал у Вальжана перо и чернильницу и принялся что-то писать. Он грыз перо, нервно взлохмачивал себе волосы, зачеркивал написанное и рвал очередной исчерканный лист. Гора обрывков в корзине для бумаги росла, а дело не двигалось. В конце концов даже Туссен, немного привыкшей к постояльцу и осмелевшей, стало любопытно – да что же он там пишет?!

Это выяснилось на следующее утро. После завтрака Жавер протянул Вальжану плотный конверт и попросил отнести его на почту. Надпись на конверте гласила: «Его Превосходительству префекту Парижской полиции г-ну Жиске».

\- Хорошо, - невозмутимо кивнул Вальжан, надевая сюртук.

\- Не хочешь спросить, что в этом письме?

\- Это твое дело, - спокойно ответил Вальжан.

\- А если там донос? – резко бросил Жавер, буравя собеседника хорошо знакомым ему тяжелым взглядом.

\- Это твое дело, - мягко повторил Вальжан и взялся за шляпу.

Жавер отвернулся. Он презирал бы иуду, заплатившего предательством за спасение жизни, и, конечно, приписал это чувство Вальжану, легко поверившему в такую низость с его стороны. Между тем Вальжан и не думал его презирать. Он просто искал слова. За неимением других собеседников Вальжан подчас говорил с дочерью о предметах, сложных для молодой девушки, но избегал касаться в этих беседах категорий греха и вины, поэтому нужные слова нашлись не сразу.

\- Это... только твой выбор. Я ни в чем не виню тебя. Я слишком хорошо помню ту ночь перед поездкой в Аррас, которая меня едва не убила. Я не могу винить человека в том, что он не в силах перерезать себе горло.

Жавер молча, дико смотрел на него.

\- В ту ночь я понял, что Богу интересно, как я поступлю, но Он не навязывает мне какой-то определенный выбор. Безусловно, одно решение правильное, другое нет, но, как бы я ни поступил, Он не отвернется от меня и не перестанет любить. Он испытывает, но не принуждает. И я не отвернусь от тебя.

В ответ – затравленный взгляд и ‒ ни звука. Было очень похоже, что инспектора внезапно поразил столбняк. Вальжан печально покачал головой:

\- Ты, кажется, считаешь меня сумасшедшим. Ты ошибаешься. Я очень далек от этого.

И с усталым и терпеливым вздохом человека, вынужденного утешать ближних в собственных горестях, Вальжан наклонился и поцеловал его в лоб.

Жавер обмяк и уронил голову. Это был обморок.

Произошел небольшой переполох, однако позаимствованная у Туссен нюхательная соль спасла положение.

\- Кто ты? – очнувшись и глядя на Вальжана едва ли не с суеверным страхом, прошептал Жавер.

Вальжан чуть смущенно улыбнулся – этот вопрос интересовал его самого.

\- Я - тот, кто хочет остаться человеком, - проговорил он медленно, словно додумывая какую-то мысль. – Остаться человеком, что бы ни было. Остаться собой.

На сей раз Жавер не лишился чувств, зато надолго лишился дара речи. В голове застряла мысль: непоправимого ущерба миропорядку Вальжан все же не причинит, поскольку существует в единственном экземпляре.

Письмо Жавера префекту содержало прошение об отставке, и отставка с пенсионом и правом ношения мундира была им получена. Медаль, найденная на груди убитого гамена, навела начальство на мысль о пошатнувшемся душевном здоровье инспектора, чудом избежавшего гибели от рук бунтовщиков, и его беспрепятственно отпустили на покой. Теперь следовало уладить кое-какие дела.

\- У тебя найдется корсет? – спросил он Вальжана, как всегда в этот час, собиравшегося сопровождать Козетту в дом ее жениха.

\- Есть, конечно. Как же фрак без корсета носить?

Вальжан был прав: фрак без корсета плохо сидел даже на очень стройной фигуре, поскольку требовал девичьей талии, которой мужчинам не полагалось.

\- Одолжишь? Мне нужно кое-куда сходить.

Вальжан без лишних слов открыл гардероб. Помимо корсета, потребовался еще галстук, жилет, верхняя одежда и головной убор. Жавер выбрал из запасов Вальжана редингот и картуз, одевшись почти как в день баррикад. Волосы у него за эти две недели немного отросли, как и борода; в целом он производил впечатление изрядно опростившегося отставного служаки (что и было правдой).

Жавер взял фиакр и отправился в префектуру. Там он без особых сантиментов простился с сослуживцами, получил причитавшееся ему за прошлый месяц жалованье, потом заехал к себе на квартиру, взял кое-какие вещи, заплатил за хранение прочего имущества (по правде сказать, его было немного) и предупредил хозяйку, что намерен съехать в ближайшем будущем. После этого он доехал до особняка г-на Жильнормана, отпустил фиакр и некоторое время просидел в кофейне неподалеку, дожидаясь момента, когда, по его прикидкам, Вальжан должен был увести Козетту домой. Время он вычислил, исходя из того, что поездка на фиакре от особняка до скромной квартиры на улице Вооруженного Человека занимала около получаса, а отец с дочерью возвращались домой всегда в одно и то же время.

Настал час, когда пребывание воспитанной девушки – хотя бы и с отцом – в гостях у молодого человека, хотя бы и жениха, было бы уже неприличным, однако обычные визиты этикет еще допускал. Жавер расплатился, покинул кофейню и направился к особняку Жильнормана. Лакей не желал его впускать, поскольку затрапезный внешний вид не внушал ему почтения, однако не посмел не доложить «господину барону Понмерси» о визите инспектора Жавера. Барон тотчас распорядился принять посетителя, вероятно, желая разоблачить самозванца. Жавер решительно (спасибо корсету, ребра почти не беспокоили) вошел в просторную комнату, обставленную и убранную с несколько избыточной роскошью («Это не гостиная, это будуар», - поморщился теперь уже бывший инспектор).

Молодой человек, бледный, слабый и жалкий, полулежал в штофном кресле. Он беспокойно завозился в подушках:

\- Вы?! Но как?! Я же собственными глазами...

\- Видели мой труп, что ли? – ухмыльнулся Жавер. Сколько раз он имел дело с эпическим враньем личностей, которые «собственными глазами». Недаром у полицейских в ходу было присловье «врет как очевидец».

\- Нет, но...

\- Вот поэтому я здесь – чтобы сообщить вам два факта, касающихся вашего будущего тестя месье Фошлевана. Точнее, даже три факта. Первый – месье Фошлеван не убийца, он хотел спасти меня и спас.

\- Велик Господь! – вырвалось у юного барона. В голосе его прозвучало невыразимое облегчение.

\- Аминь. Понимаю вашу радость, думать, что будущий родственник хладнокровно прикончил безоружного, не слишком приятно. Прошу меня извинить, вы с вашими друзьями так меня отделали, что все это время я был болен и не мог прийти. Второй факт: у безупречного во всех отношениях месье Фошлевана есть одна странность – он иногда заговаривается, рассказывая историю одного давно умершего человека, как свою собственную. История печальная, видно, она его чем-то поразила. Опровергать не нужно, противоречить не стоит, кивайте и думайте о чем-нибудь приятном. Приступ бреда проходит быстро и без последствий. И третий факт: это месье Фошлеван с риском для жизни вынес вас с баррикады, где вы лежали раненый и контуженный и где, вне всякого сомнения, вас безжалостно добили бы - так же, как добили вашего вожака. Я видел.

Мариус был потрясен.

\- Но почему он скрыл это? Я в его присутствии не раз говорил о желании отыскать своего неведомого спасителя и выразить ему признательность!

\- Очевидно, потому, что не хотел изъявлений вашей признательности. Он не придает значения своим поступкам; это для вас - подвиг, а он просто так живет. Он обидится на меня, если узнает, что я рассказал вам об этом. Поэтому не падайте ему в ноги, не целуйте руки, не бросайтесь на шею, вообще – не докучайте. Просто знайте. И постарайтесь, чтобы он никогда не раскаялся в том, что доверил вам дочь.

\- А кто вы ему? – внезапно спросил Мариус.

\- Я-то? Я ему – свидетель. Есть люди, чей характер и биография настолько неправдоподобны, что никто в такое не поверит; им нужны свидетели. Я свидетельствую, что отец вашей невесты – личность скорее ангельской, чем человеческой природы. Таких не бывает, но он есть.

\- А вы его очень любите, - проницательно заметил юный барон.

\- Молодой человек, это понятие безнадежно скомпрометировано. Оно – для барышень и для таких юных вертопрахов, как вы. Я - ни то, ни другое, как видите. Я просто предан ему. И буду защищать – даже от него самого, если потребуется. Прощайте.

\- До свидания, господин Жавер. Надеюсь, увидимся на свадьбе, - возразил молодой человек и, покрывшись пятнистым румянцем, выдавил: – Простите меня, пожалуйста.

\- Простить что?

\- Ребята обошлись с вами по-скотски. Врага можно убить, но нельзя мучить, это подло. Мне это не понравилось, но я не вмешался, я попросту струсил. Анжольрасу было действительно трудно возразить: он подавлял, околдовывал, в нем был какой-то магнетизм. Мне стыдно.

\- Магнетизм, - повторил Жавер с отвращением, вспомнив красавца с античным профилем, его девичьи локоны и глаза безжалостного убийцы. И после паузы добавил более мягким тоном: - Со мной случались неприятности и похуже. Считайте, что извинения приняты.

Было около двух часов ночи. Окна квартиры на улице Вооруженного Человека были темны, только в гостиной горели свечи. Вальжан что-то читал, привычно делая пометки карандашом. Он поднял голову:

\- Я беспокоился. Тебе еще рано проводить весь день на ногах.

Он был прав: Жавер очень устал и чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым.

\- Поешь, Туссен оставила тебе ужин.

\- Составишь компанию?

\- Я не голоден, - ожидаемо ответил Вальжан. Взглянул на Жавера и уступил: - Ну хорошо, съем что-нибудь... хлеб с сыром.

Жавер принес из кухни тарелки с едой.

\- Выпьешь со мной? – спросил он и достал из чемоданчика бутылку вина.

Он был почти уверен, что Вальжан откажется: он пил только воду. Да и ел не как здоровый взрослый мужчина, а как светский хлыщ, перетянутый шнурованьем и помешанный на собственной талии. За столом постоянно разыгрывались забавные сценки, когда Козетта изобретательно, но безуспешно уговаривала «папочку» попробовать десерт или выпить чаю21. К гостю, кстати сказать, она быстро привыкла и перестала дичиться. Козетта была очень живой, жизнерадостной и очень доверчивой, как если бы не знала или забыла, что люди разные и могут обидеть.

Вина в этом доме к столу не подавали совсем, хотя гостя Вальжан в первый же день спросил, не нужно ли купить и какого. Жавер отказался: он опасался, что стоит дать себе послабление – и дурная кровь возьмет свое, он покатится по наклонной и прикатится на самое дно.

\- Повод? – только и спросил Вальжан.

\- Отставка, - так же лаконично ответил Жавер.

\- Жаль, - нахмурился Вальжан. – Ты отличный полицейский. Впрочем, нет смысла переживать о том, что уже сделано. Что ж, давай.

\- А я думал, ты тоже... боишься сорваться, - заметил Жавер, откупоривая бутылку.

\- Нет, я не склонен. Ни разу в жизни не хотелось напиться. Просто это излишество, а столько людей нуждаются в самом необходимом.

Он чуть приподнял стакан:

\- За новую жизнь. За то, чтобы ты не раскаялся, что отпустил мачту.

\- Что я отпустил?..

\- Мачту. Я ведь отчасти моряк, хоть и не по своей воле. Когда в Монрейле я тебя немного узнал, мне показалось, что ты привязал себя к мачте. Как будто стоит ее отпустить, как тебя тут же смоет волной в открытое море.

\- Где ты берешь такие слова?

\- Живу...

\- Живи! – Жавер звякнул стаканом о стакан и выпил. До дна.

\- И ты живи, пожалуйста, - мягко ответил Вальжан. Эта мягкость манер сбивала Жавера с толку в Монрейле, как ничто другое: он не сомневался в своем профессиональном чутье, он, сыщик, не мог ошибиться... или мог?! Трудность была вот в чем: даже если бывший каторжник как-то сумел обтесаться и не сражал окружающих простотой своих нравов (удалось же это самому Жаверу!), то откуда он взял эту искреннюю (нюх на фальшь у Жавера был и впрямь собачий) благорасположенность к собеседнику?.. Вальжан как будто поворачивался душой к каждому человеку, этому было трудно противостоять. Он расположил к себе даже Анжольраса, а этот свирепый красотун глубоко презирал человечество, которое намеревался бесповоротно осчастливить.

Вальжан сидел молча, глубоко задумавшись. В Тулоне товарищ по несчастью как-то сказал ему о молодом надзирателе: «Жавер тебя невзлюбил. Берегись, Жан, у этого парня деревянное сердце». Жан пожал плечами – сравнение показалось ему нелепым. Будучи в прошлом подрезальщиком деревьев, он знал, что деревья – живые. Они плачут смолой, тянутся к солнцу, шепчутся на ветру, стонут от непогоды, покрываются цветами весной. И вещи, сделанные из дерева, - живые, хранящие тепло. «Каменное, ты хочешь сказать?» - поправил он сокамерника. А оно и впрямь деревянное. Казалось неживым – и вдруг прослезилось пахучей смолой, и того гляди рванется к солнцу нежный побег, проклюнутся зеленые почки...

\- Что думаешь делать теперь? – спросил он, прикрывая стакан ладонью в знак того, что освежать не надо.

\- Еще не знаю.

\- Надо подумать. Ты же способный. Наверняка можешь делать что-то еще, а не только служить.

Жавер удрученно покачал головой:

\- Ты не понимаешь. Если всю жизнь носил форму, без нее сам себе кажешься голым... Надо квартиру искать, старая – возле префектуры – мне уже не нужна, да и не по карману.

\- Оставайся, места хватит, - предложил Вальжан. – Козетта скоро переедет к мужу. Да она уже не здесь.

Жавер кивнул: даже со стороны было заметно, что девушка душой уже не принадлежала к этому дому. Потом хмыкнул:

\- Ты как будто находишь приятным мое общество.

\- Да, почему бы и нет? Общее прошлое, правда, которую мы знаем друг о друге, общие воспоминания... – он деликатно умолчал о главном, что их связывало – неоплатном долге жизни.

Однако долг другого рода Жавер был в состоянии оплатить. Он вытряс прямо на стол содержимое своего бумажника:

\- Я не приживалка.

\- Зачем? Есть же деньги, - поморщился Вальжан.

\- Я не знаю, где ты берешь свои деньги!

\- Ценные бумаги, - оживился Вальжан. – Это абсолютно законно, то есть, конечно, заработок законный, а не то, что я живу под чужим именем... Я тебе объясню. Это несложно, главное – понять принцип.

\- В гробу я видел этот принцип, - отрезал Жавер, которого можно было пытать при помощи ценных бумаг и всякой прочей ренты и который был в глубине души убежден, что все это замешано на черной магии.

\- Ну, будь по-твоему, - Вальжан досадливым движением отодвинул купюры. Жавера еще в Монрейле поражало равнодушие месье Мадлена к деньгам: удачливый предприниматель, начисто лишенный алчности и сребролюбия, - диковина похлеще двухголового теленка.

\- Возможно, это навязчиво с моей стороны, и все-таки – как тебя зовут? Я имею в виду, по имени? – вдруг спросил Вальжан. - Как-то глупо, что мы с тобой знакомы целую вечность, а я знаю только твою фамилию. Не хочешь – не отвечай, - добавил он поспешно.

Жавер помрачнел.

\- Мальчишку помнишь? Которого пристрелили на баррикадах?

\- Гавроша? Конечно, - вздохнул Вальжан.

\- Тезка мой. Я родился на Архангела Гавриила. И чувствовал себя самозванцем, пока не вырос и не приучил всех звать меня только по фамилии, которую дали в приюте. С тех пор мое имя упоминалось только в документах.

\- Габриель... – задумчиво проговорил Вальжан. – Это значит «Сила Божия». Хорошее имя. Тебе подходит. Ты не возражаешь, если я иногда буду тебя так называть?..

\- Только не обижайся, если я не сразу соображу, с кем это ты разговариваешь. Слушай, дело прошлое – как ты оказался тогда на мосту?

\- Гулял. Я люблю гулять ночью, поскольку изрядно одичал, отвык от людей. Мне нужно было побыть одному и все обдумать, а мост Менял – самое подходящее место: он пользуется дурной славой из-за воронки, поэтому влюбленную парочку там не встретишь, а грабители его обходят стороной, потому что полицейский пост близко. Я думал, что там мне никто не помешает.

\- Хорошо, что ты тогда меня остановил. – Вино ли развязало Жаверу язык, или усталость брала свое, - так или иначе, он пребывал в состоянии несколько лихорадочной откровенности. – Тогда я не хотел жить, а теперь хочу. Я твой должник. Спасибо тебе. Спасибо.

Вальжан, не находя слов, коснулся его руки. Он хотел возразить, что никакого долга не существует, но мелькнула догадка – может, Жаверу так проще, понятнее? В конце концов, он сам, удочеряя Козетту, поначалу всего лишь исполнял клятву, понятия не имея, что он, старый холостяк, будет делать с ребенком, - и наградой ему стали десять счастливых лет.

\- А причина-то в чем была? Что с тобой стряслось? – спросил он и вновь добавил: - Не хочешь – не говори.

Жавер затруднялся объяснить, что в ту ночь в его душе полыхали, разрывая его изнутри, противоположные чувства – благодарность и что-то сродни благоговению, с одной стороны, раненая гордость, сомнения, гнев, отчаяние – с другой. Что в один миг рухнули все его принципы, лишилась смысла вся его трудная и суровая жизнь, поколебались основы миропорядка. Что совесть казнила его за то, что он столько лет травил и преследовал хорошего человека, лучшего из всех, кого знал, да вдобавок отнял надежду у множества несчастных, которым этот человек мог бы помочь – ведь из-за его, Жавера, бульдожьей хватки Вальжану пришлось скрываться и свернуть свою филантропическую деятельность.

\- Мачта рухнула, - отрубил Жавер и надолго умолк, затем заговорил отрывисто и нервно: - Я ошибался, чудовищно, непростительно ошибался. Я был слеп. Я разрушил твою жизнь. Прости. – Если бы не ребра, к концу дня устроившие форменный бунт, он сделал бы именно то, от чего предостерегал Мариуса – встал бы на колени (тем самым подтвердив худшие подозрения собеседника насчет своего рассудка), но боль не благоприятствовала драматическим мизансценам, и он просто опустил глаза. Как много лет тому назад в Монрейле-Приморском. Тогда от того, каков будет ответ, зависела его жизнь, которой он не мыслил без службы, ставшей для него всем - и якорем в житейском море, и смыслом, и домом. Сейчас на кону стояло нечто такое, что он и назвать-то не умел. Странно было видеть таким смиренным этого гордого и страстного человека.

«И чего привязался? Чёрта ли ему в моем прощении? – затосковал Вальжан; он страдал от душераздирающих сцен. – Сколько можно повторять, что я его ни в чем не виню? И как мне это доказать – расписку написать, что ли?»

\- Я давно все простил. Промысл Божий испытывает нас скорбями, но не бессмыслицей. Мой путь был мне необходим! Именно тот, который я прошел: он сделал меня тем, кто я есть. Теперь я в состоянии понести то, обо что раньше мог бы преткнуться и потерять веру.

\- И ты ни о чем не жалеешь? – недоверчиво спросил Жавер.

\- Я верю Богу. Не просто верю, что Он существует, а верю Ему, доверяю. В жизни нет бессмыслицы, - с силой повторил Вальжан. – И Господь всегда дает человеку второй шанс. Он знает, как вывести грешника из ада!

Жаверу неожиданно привиделся нимб вокруг головы собеседника – круглый, золотисто-рыжий, похожий на круг света от лампы или на апельсин. Он моргнул, видение исчезло.

\- Терять уже нечего, - заключил он вслух и разлил вино.

\- Утром будешь звать попа для последнего причастия, - предупредил Вальжан. – Да и я тоже.

Он порылся в карманах и протянул ему четки:

\- Вот, забываю отдать... это твое.

Жавер издал невнятное бульканье, точно щенок, которого топят в лохани с водой. Однако четки взял. При этом у него был вид человека, о котором вопреки его желанию узнали что-то очень личное.

\- Не перепугать бы Козетту зрелищем похмельных страданий, - вздохнул Вальжан. – Она же у меня монастырка, о пошлости не ведает.

Жавер взял стакан:

\- Давай помянем друзей твоего будущего зятя. Жалко щенков.

Вальжан печально кивнул и перекрестился. Выпили молча.

\- По мостовой текла кровь, - глухо проговорил Жавер. – А в «Коринфе»... я знал, чт_о_ там увижу, но не мог не войти туда. Они все были мертвы. Все. – Он не сказал, что, осматривая разгромленную баррикаду, холодел от смертельного страха – увидеть среди убитых Вальжана.

\- Знаю, я был там до самого конца, - тихо сказал Вальжан. Он переживал ту же скорбь и вину взрослого умного человека, не сумевшего остановить юных безумцев, помешать недопёскам губить других и себя. И эта скорбь и вина так внятно читались в его глазах и так совпадали с чувствами Жавера, что тот, может быть, впервые в жизни разделив свою боль с другим человеком, уронил голову на руки и заплакал – сухим горлом, почти беззвучно, напрасно пытаясь удержать слезы, так и не пролитые там, на окровавленной мостовой.

Вальжан придвинулся ближе. Его глаза тоже были полны слез. Он положил руку Жаверу на плечо, и оно на сей раз не встало колом.

\- Ты не виноват. Их убили солдаты, а не полиция.

\- Слабое утешение. Ты тоже не виноват, почему же ты плачешь?

\- Потому что у меня могли быть сыновья такого возраста, если бы я жил, как все люди, - смахивая слезы ладонью, ответил Вальжан. – Эти дети уже дома, на руках у Отца.

\- Бунтовщики?..

Мастифа можно отучить кусаться, но пуделем ему все равно не стать. После мучительной внутренней борьбы Жавер, не в силах отрицать очевидное, капитулировал перед тем вопиющим фактом, что беглый каторжник Жан Вальжан – святой. Святые вне этого мира; святые не подчиняются правилам, которые писаны для обычных людей; святость представляет собой явление высшего порядка, перед которым должн_о_ преклониться всякое колено – «небесных, земных и преисподних»22. Следовательно, в том, что этот человек смутил его душу, нечаянно приковав его к себе (что нечаянно, это было ясно) узами благодарности и преданности, не было ничего предосудительного. Как и в неведомом ранее чувстве какого-то почти благоговейного преклонения перед правдой и красотой человеческой души.

Труднее всего было смириться с тем, что на высоту праведности может вознестись преступник, изгой, стоящий в глазах общества ниже зверя (лошадь или собака, хорошо выполняющие свою работу, заслуживают заботы и даже любви, но оступившийся человек достоин только презрения). Эту проблему Жавер в конце концов разрешил так: очевидно, Жан Вальжан – нечто вроде редкого феномена, малоизученного, не заприходованного должным образом. Ну, вот есть ясновидящие, как его мать, которая отнюдь не была шарлатанкой, - природу их способностей тоже ведь никто толком объяснить не может, - а есть один (один!) преступник, неким чудом сделавшийся праведником. И не успел он перевести дух, проделав всю эту сложную умственную работу, - как должен поверить, что мятежники попадают в рай!.. Он был горько обижен, как человек, с трудом протиснувшийся в пещерный лаз-шкуродер – и обнаруживший, что его без передышки запихивают в следующий.

\- Они бы убили тебя, - заметил Вальжан. - А тебе их жаль, потому что они были молоды и глупы, им было рано умирать. Так неужели Богу их не жаль?

\- Может, и так... – печально ответил Жавер. В его непривычно тихом голосе звучали боль и растерянность.

Этот ночной полупьяный плач по чужим детям словно разрушил некую преграду между ними. Они теперь гораздо лучше понимали друг друга.

**Искушение**

_Все я, Боже, получил сполна,_

_Где, в которой расписаться ведомости?_

_Об одном прошу – спаси от ненависти,_

_Мне не причитается она._

_**(Александр Галич)**_

Жавер проснулся заполночь от ощущения какой-то неправильности. Неправильность заключалась в том, что соседняя комната была пуста. Вальжан был почти бесшумным соседом, однако жилая тишина - более плотная, она отличается от гулкого безмолвия пустоты.

«Где же он в такой час? Не мое дело. Не хватало еще шпионить за ним. Может, гуляет. Или даму сердца завел – дочь вырастил, пора и о себе подумать», - хмыкнул Жавер. Эта мысль его позабавила, однако смутная тревога не утихала. Он быстро оделся и вышел во двор - не понимая зачем, повинуясь безошибочному чутью матерого охотничьего пса. Оглядевшись, он увидел два силуэта под фонарем. Один силуэт был очень знакомым, второй – знакомым смутно.

Скрываясь в тени каштанов, он подобрался поближе к собеседнику Вальжана и узнал в нем Тенардье. Жавер не сомневался, что это попытка шантажа, но не спешил обнаруживать себя, желая сначала выяснить, каковы требования шантажиста и его угрозы.

\- Дочь шлюхи, воспитанная каторжником, собралась замуж, да? За барона? То-то он будет рад!

По застывшему, лишенному всякого выражения лицу Вальжана проходили грозовые сполохи, отсветы невидимых молний. Самый кроткий лев все равно не агнец – Вальжан явно боролся с искушением поступить не по-христиански, а такому, как он, ничего не стоило одним кулаком вышибить дух из этого сморчка. Пальцам ведь недолго сжаться в кулак - это для того, чтобы воспользоваться оружием, нужно сознательное усилие.

Как ни дешево Жавер ценил себя как личность, отдельно от своего служения, - он все же не доходил в этом до абсурда и понимал, что между ним и Тенардье как людьми - огромная разница. Заслуживал ли этой, прости Господи, агапэ он сам – вопрос спорный, скорее нет, чем да, но этот сукин сын уж точно не заслуживал ничего, кроме презрения. Каковое Вальжан и испытывал в полной мере: в свете фонаря были видны его каменные скулы, плотно сжатые губы и гневно подрагивающие крылья тонкого носа.

Пора было вмешаться, но Жавер не мог сдвинуться с места, пораженный величественным и страшным зрелищем борьбы между высшим велением и здоровым инстинктом сильного мужчины, имя которому – «Порву за своё!»

\- Напрасный труд, - спокойно возразил Вальжан, но Жавер хорошо видел, чего ему стоило это спокойствие. – Я сам в ближайшее время сообщу подробности своей биографии барону. Что до Козетты – у нее надежные документы, и ее новая семья сумеет ее защитить. Господин Жильнорман - влиятельный человек, со связями; он не только не станет платить, но и доставит вам большие неприятности.

Тенардье открыл рот для ответа, и в этот момент на его плечо опустилась тяжелая рука. Вздрогнув, он обернулся и издал вопль ужаса:

\- Ты!.. Ты же умер!..

\- Я жив. Скверная новость, правда? – ухмыльнулся Жавер.

\- Ты мертв!.. Ты пропал в ночь после восстания, твою шляпу выловили из Сены! – продолжал бессвязно выкрикивать Тенардье, приседая и пятясь. Он привык выходить сухим из воды и до крайности обнаглел, однако, не будучи набожным, был суеверен, и ночное явление утопленника повергло его в панику.

Вальжан с некоторой оторопью наблюдал за мизансценой.

И тут Жавера подвели бурно вскипающие чувства, из-за которых в молодости он перенес немало неприятностей. Тот самый инстинкт, повелевающий защищать свое и своих, поднял дыбом незримую щетину у него на загривке. Беспокоясь, хватит ли выдержки у Вальжана, он роковым образом переоценил собственное самообладание, и, когда кровь ударила в голову, не сумел удержать себя в руках. Он сгреб бывшего трактирщика за редингот и от души приложил лопатками и затылком о ствол каштана, рыча:

\- Зря ты это затеял! Я не потерплю ничего против этого человека! Я тебя, крыса, мышь, жаба, из-под земли достану, в сточной канаве утоплю! – и при этом тряс его, как борзая зайца.

\- Вы не можете! Это незаконно! Вы же полицейский! – придушенный Тенардье наконец сообразил, что привидения не настолько осязаемы.

\- Жавер! Ты же его задушишь! Оставь! – Вальжан, помня о сломанных ребрах, предпринял человеколюбивую попытку вразумить товарища словесно. Жавер отмахнулся, не переставая трясти хрипящего Тенардье, глядя на него белыми от ярости глазами:

\- Уже нет! Я подал в отставку. И я не святой. Ты понимаешь? Я - НЕ СВЯТОЙ!

\- Ты что, сбесился?! Оставь его!.. Пусти! – Видя, что для больного Жавер как-то слишком свиреп, Вальжан решил не миндальничать, выхватил у него жертву и притиснул локти бывшего инспектора к бокам. Тот глухо заворчал, как злой пес, которого оттаскивают от добычи.

\- Беги, дурак!

Тенардье, избавившись от хватки Жавера, несколько секунд постоял, ловя ртом воздух, и бросился бежать. Когда он скрылся в проулке, Вальжан разжал руки, перевел дух и не без иронии заметил:

\- Рад, что тебе гораздо лучше.

\- Нужно было сказать, что тебя шантажируют, - укоризненно заметил Жавер.

\- Не хотел впутывать тебя в это. Хотя вмешался ты вовремя. Спасибо.

\- Удачно получилось, - хмыкнул Жавер. – Мало того что покойник воскрес, так еще и с самыми пагубными намерениями. По-моему, он решил, что я разочаровался в законных методах и впредь намерен лично истреблять преступников без суда.

Он был спокоен и доволен собой – пожалуй, впервые за прошедший со дня восстания месяц. Вальжан потряс головой, прогоняя мелькнувшую дикую мысль почесать его за ухом.

\- Давай присядем, - попросил Вальжан. – Что-то мне нехорошо.

Выглядел он и впрямь неважно: лицо как-то сразу осунулось и посерело.

За неимением скамьи они сели на поваленный бурей каштан. Вальжан достал карманные часы, зачем-то подбросил на ладони, щелкнул серебряной крышкой. Пантомима эта была не то что моветонной, но выдающей недостойную джентльмена нервозность. А Вальжан был истинным джентльменом, причем еще со времен Монрейля-Приморского. Поэтому Жавер заключил, что он малость не в себе.

\- Впредь говори прямо, если нужна помощь. – Он имел в виду, что, когда надо, будет рядом и не позволит причинить Вальжану и его дочери никакого вреда. Но не сказал этого вслух, поскольку в его представлении всё, что не было действием, было бессмысленным сотрясением воздуха.

\- Как же ты его не прибил? – спросил он, помолчав. – Я уж думал, как мы будем избавляться от трупа.

Вальжан ответил не сразу. Как объяснить, что ненависть пьянит, и если разрешить ее себе, отпустить себя на волю – праведный гнев как-то нечувствительно превращается в слепую злобу? Что если позволить себе ненавидеть тех, кто дал тебе для этого все основания, - войдешь во вкус и очень скоро начнешь ненавидеть весь мир?

\- Рассказать тебе сказку? Страшную? – неожиданно спросил Вальжан. Когда Козетта училась в монастырском пансионе, ей задавали сочинения по житиям святых – Клотильды, Геновефы... Наставницы-монахини излагали ученицам эту тему в таком стиле, что бедные дети впадали в оцепенение, теряя всякую способность соображать. «Папа, я не могу! – рыдала Козетта. – Я НИЧЕГО не понимаю! Они же ГЛАГОЛАМИ разговаривают!» Вальжан утешал ее и переводил «глаголы» на человеческий язык, превращая елейно-благочестивое снотворное в занимательную историю.

\- Одна монахиня из Малого Пиклюса в 1813-м году, когда русские взяли Париж, ходила за ранеными в их госпитале и слышала там этот рассказ от русского офицера. Это случилось на севере России, на Белом море. Там служил один молодой священник, его имя я не смогу выговорить правильно. Священники греческой веры – не целибаты, они женятся, и он был женат на красивой молодой женщине. Ей было тяжело жить в суровом краю, среди грубых суровых людей, и она... забыла о долге. Муж узнал и из ревности убил ее.

Жавер кивнул – такие случаи в его практике встречались часто.

\- Придя в себя, он поставил гроб с телом жены в церкви и поплыл на карбасе – это такая большая рыбацкая лодка, почти корабль – на соседний остров, где жил один всеми уважаемый старый монах. К этому монаху люди шли за советом, потому что он открывал им волю Божию. Убийца сказал ему: «Отец, я пал. Есть ли покаяние для такого грешника, как я? Как мне жить после того, что я сделал?»

\- А разве его не арестовали сразу же? – удивился Жавер.

\- Нет, это дикие, безлюдные места, там нет закона. Извергли из сана – и только.

\- Что было дальше?

\- Старец велел ему поставить гроб в карбас и плавать так по Белому морю, от острова к острову, пока труп не истлеет, приставая к берегу только на пару часов, чтобы пополнить запасы пищи и пресной воды. И он плавал так три года, и лишь когда останки убитой превратились в прах, сошел на берег и похоронил ее.

\- А потом?

\- Постригся в монахи и жил на пустынном острове один, до самой смерти, - ответил Вальжан. – Вот поэтому и не прибил. Я не хочу плавать в лодке с еще одним гробом, я и так вожу их с собой достаточно. Монетка того малыша-савояра – гроб, увольнение Фантины, из-за которого она попала в бедственное положение, - другой. Кража подсвечников у епископа – третий гроб: он меня простил, и Бог по его молитвам простил тоже, но я несу на себе эти раны. Грех повреждает душу, поэтому требует покаяния и искупления. А это трудно, очень трудно. Это как проливать кровь.

Жавер молчал, обеспокоенно глядя на собеседника. Временами тот казался почти сверхъестественным существом, но сейчас Жаверу пришли на ум строки из Библии, отчеркнутые вальжановской рукой: _Твердость ли камней твердость моя? И медь ли плоть моя?_23Жавер вновь похолодел от смутной тревоги. Возможно, Тенардье не был единственной угрозой Жану Вальжану; было очевидно, что тот смертельно устал, а от усталости люди порой совершают глупые ошибки. Бывает, что и непоправимые.

\- Я тебе тоже кое-что расскажу, - начал Жавер. – Некую даму из общества шантажировал любовник. А ее муж занимал высокий пост в министерстве, скандал стоил бы ему карьеры. Дама обратилась в полицию; необходимо было избежать огласки, поэтому арестовать шантажиста я не мог. Но вынудил его оставить жертву в покое.

\- Ты всегда был лучшим в своем деле.

\- Мои бывшие начальники так не думали, я слишком неудобен. Ну, словом, дама могла забыть об этой грязной истории, но ей взбрело в голову во всем признаться мужу. Облегчить душу, так сказать. Состоялась дуэль, муж был убит, а безутешная вдова выследила бывшего возлюбленного и прямо в театральной ложе застрелила в упор. После чего приняла смертельную дозу лауданума. И знаешь что? Трех человек, из коих один был преступником, но смертной казни не заслуживал – за шантаж не казнят, - убила глупость. – Бедная женщина раскаивалась в своем проступке, что в этом плохого? – не замедлил вступиться за грешницу Вальжан.

\- То, что она нанесла мужу удар, который убил его и разрушил ее собственную жизнь. Хотелось покаяться – во и каялась бы попу на исповеди. Жестоко взваливать на людей непосильный груз.

\- О чем ты?

\- Ты знаешь о чем. Я слышал, как ты обещал Тенардье, что сам все расскажешь Мариусу. Пожалей мальчишку. Если ты это сделаешь, он или тронется умом, или погибнет от чувства вины. И о дочери подумай.

\- Я о ней думаю. Она уже взрослая, теперь муж будет заботиться о ней.

\- Будет ли он любить ее, как ты, - вот в чем вопрос. Поверь, я видел последствия многих браков, которые начинались с музыки и цветов, а заканчивались криминальной хроникой. Нет, я не думаю, что это такой случай. Но год, или два, или пять лет спустя твоя дочь может решить, что с этим молодым человеком ей не так хорошо, как она надеялась. Всякое ведь бывает. И кто тогда поможет ей не наделать глупостей? – Жавер не стал уточнять, каких именно, но имел в виду те безумные поступки, которые совершают замужние женщины, разочаровавшиеся в любви и отправившиеся на поиски новой. Последствия этих поисков он сотни раз разбирал по долгу службы.

Вальжан не ответил, но выглядел озадаченным; вероятно, до сих пор он видел лишь одну сторону вопроса. Наконец, словно решившись на что-то, он отстегнул от цепочки часов некий предмет – им оказался ключ от банковского сейфа – и протянул Жаверу.

\- Это от ячейки, где хранится моя исповедь. После моей смерти распорядишься ею, как сочтешь уместным. А пока жив, я буду молчать.

\- А номер?

\- Ты его знаешь.

Жавер вытащил из-за ворота рубашки цепочку с крестом и повесил на нее ключ, не говоря ни слова. При этом он снова чем-то напомнил Вальжану тех широкогрудых, невозмутимых, нелающих псов, к ошейникам которых хозяева для пущей сохранности пристегивают свои кошельки.

**Конец и начало**

_Пришлите мне книгу_

_Со счастливым концом…_

**_(Назым Хикмет)_**

\- Пройдемся? – предложил Жавер. И впрямь, небо на востоке уже серело, идти домой досыпать было уже поздно.

Они молча шли по безлюдному еще бульвару, и одинокая звезда следовала за ними по пятам, то исчезая из вида, то снова показываясь в просветах облаков.

\- _Монахико астэри_25, - улыбнулся Вальжан. – Одинокая яркая звезда, по-гречески – мон**а**хико аст**э**ри.

\- Ты и греческий знаешь? – ужаснулся Жавер.

\- Нет, не смог выучить, я же старый уже. Сидя в Малом Пиклюсе, я читал все, что мог найти в монастырской библиотеке, а часть книг там была на греческом. Но ничего не вышло. Статью в газете еще могу разобрать со словарем, десяток фраз помню – и всё.

«Да ты и сам – одинокая звезда», - подумал Жавер.

_...Что предстоящая свадьба дочери не слишком радует Вальжана, Жавер заметил сразу же._ _Правда, Вальжан ничем не выдавал своих чувств, но старательно улыбался при этом половиной лица – глаза в улыбке участия не принимали. Юную влюбленную девицу это могло обмануть, старого полицейского – едва ли. _

_В последние дни, однако, грустные глаза при учтивой светской улыбке стали чуть-чуть повеселей. Вальжан, казалось, что-то обдумывал - и при этом то листал справочники по недвижимости и сборники административных актов, делая выписки, то чертил замысловатые схемы, видимо, помогавшие думать. Жаверу было любопытно, но он ни о чем не спрашивал. Сам расскажет. Или нет. И то хлеб, что предсвадебные хлопоты больше не вгоняют его в тоску. _

\- Знаешь, какая идея пришла мне в голову? – сказал Вальжан. – Поскольку арест отменяется, нет смысла сидеть как мышь под метлой. Пока есть еще силы, нужно приносить пользу.

Жавер вопросительно воззрился на него, ожидая подробностей.

\- В Париже много таких детей, как Гаврош, - продолжал Вальжан. – Некоторых из них еще не поздно забрать с улицы...

\- ...оторвать от родителей, которые, сами будучи преступниками, вовлекают дочерей в проституцию, а сыновей - в воровство и грабежи, - подхватил Жавер с невиданным энтузиазмом.

\- ...дать им начальное образование, ремесло, которым можно прокормить себя, не воруя, а самым способным – и возможность учиться дальше...

\- ...привить им уважение к Церкви и законам...

\- В том числе, - сдержал улыбку Вальжан. - Учителя найдутся, из числа тех же студентов – им всегда нужен заработок. Возможно, я сам смогу что-то преподавать – например, географию. Систематического образования у меня нет, однако я прочитал столько книг на эту тему, что для начальной школы сойдет. И садоводство, как ремесло оно не хуже других. Для девочек понадобятся учительницы, обращусь за помощью к сестрам в Малый Пиклюс.

\- Да, но ты же не имеешь представления о том, как все это делается!

\- Я не имел представления, как управлять фабрикой, а потом – целым городом. Но как-то справился.

\- Это потруднее, чем фабрика, я думаю, - заметил Жавер. – В Монрейле ты вдохнул жизнь в разоренное предприятие, а здесь придется начинать с нуля. Это как вылечить больного – и вырастить ребенка, наверное. Если у больного не чахотка, первое все-таки проще.

\- Я вырастил ребенка, - мягко напомнил Вальжан. - Послезавтра этот ребенок выходит замуж.

\- А зятя ты тоже к делу?..

\- Вряд ли это его заинтересует, - с сомнением ответил Вальжан. – Мальчик горд и честолюбив – хочет прославиться, участвовать в чем-то таком... великом. Он потому и на баррикаде оказался. А я не могу предложить ему великих дел, только малые – притом такие, которые потребуют великого самоотречения. Хотя, возможно, я в нем ошибаюсь. Но в любом случае говорить с ним об этом имеет смысл спустя какое-то время после свадьбы, а пока дети слишком заняты друг другом.

\- Как по мне, это самое великое, что только может быть, - тихо сказал Жавер.

\- Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы делать это вместе?

\- Я?..

\- Тебе же нужна работа, чем эта плоха?

\- А какой от меня в таком деле может быть прок?

\- Во-первых, в любом деле нужен товарищ, без помощника не обойтись. И зачем мне кого-то искать, если есть человек, в котором я уверен. Во-вторых, я, как уже говорил тебе, одичал, много лет жил затворником, а предстоит подписывать бумаги, вести переговоры – мне одному это трудно, тяжело. В-третьих, понадобятся твои связи, чтобы выручать воспитанников из участка – все гамены воруют, и отучать их от этого придется долго. В-четвертых, некоторых мальчишек можно готовить к полицейской службе – тоже ведь ремесло. И, помимо всего этого, – ты наглядный пример того, что у человека всегда есть выбор. Что можно жить честно, даже если кажется, что обстоятельства предопределили твой путь. Увидеть порой важнее, чем услышать.

\- _«Я слышал о Тебе слухом уха; теперь же мои глаза видят Тебя; поэтому я отрекаюсь и раскаиваюсь в прахе и пепле»_24_,_ \- пристально глядя Вальжану в глаза, процитировал Жавер. И улыбнулся: - Можешь рассчитывать на меня.

Накануне свадьбы спохватились, что в свидетели жениха некого пригласить, поскольку все друзья молодого барона Понмерси погибли на баррикаде.

\- Как же быть? – огорчился г-н Жильнорман. – Не хочется, чтобы это был посторонний, случайный человек. Месье Фошлеван, а ваш друг не согласится?

\- Спросите его сами, - невольно улыбнулся, вообразив реакцию Жавера, Вальжан.

Жавер нахмурился, видимо, сочтя просьбу дурной шуткой, потом насмешливо фыркнул:

\- Молодой человек, я вдвое старше вас. Я буду выглядеть как школьный учитель, поседевший от ваших шалостей и, к сожалению, недодавший вам розог. Позволительно ли так смешить людей?

\- Вы будете напоминать мне о том, о чем я не смею забывать ни при каких обстоятельствах, - вполголоса ответил юный барон.

\- А вам, мадмуазель? – досадуя на то, что его загнали в угол, обернулся отставной инспектор к Козетте. – Вам в такой день я буду напоминать своим видом о том, что всё суета и томление духа?

\- Вовсе нет, - обворожительно улыбнулась девушка. – О том, что теперь я могу быть спокойна за папу. Он не может жить один: запостит себя до смерти!

Жавер затравленно оглянулся на Вальжана, но тот поднял брови и с комическим сочувствием пожал плечами.

\- Ну хорошо... - проговорил он тоном, который недвусмысленно подразумевал: «...пеняйте на себя!»

Седой свидетель юного жениха в парадной униформе, державшийся словно аршин проглотил, и впрямь выглядел странно, но это никого не смущало. В конце концов, странным было все – и чудесное спасение новобрачного, единственного выжившего на роковой баррикаде, и впечатляющее приданое невесты, возникшее словно из воздуха, и удивительная красота девушки, которая до свадьбы жила затворницей и ни разу не выезжала в свет. Казалось, эта загадочная пара – отец и дочь – явилась из какого-то другого измерения. Ничего удивительного, что третьим в их компании был отставной полицейский чин, хотя абиссинский негус, конечно, смотрелся бы еще оригинальнее.

«А ведь он свидетель не только на свадьбе моей дочери, - вдруг подумалось Вальжану. – Он свидетель всей моей жизни. Хорошее слово – свидетель: тот, кто видел, тот, кто знает истину. Свидетелями - _m__artyrs_ – называли первых христиан в эпоху гонений».

**Эпилог**

Три месяца спустя. Незадолго до Рождества.

_Баронесса Понмерси – месье Фошлевану. Лондон, гостиница «Корона» - Париж, улица Вооруженного Человека, 7._

«Дорогой папочка!

Я и Мариус надеемся, что ты приедешь сюда, чтобы отпраздновать с нами Рождество. Я знаю, папа, ты всегда этого хотел – путешествовать, видеть разные страны и города. Никогда не предполагалось, что мы богаты и можем себе это позволить. Но раз это так, настало время исполнить твою мечту.

Лондон очень красив, в Ковент-Гардене с большим успехом идут «Разбойники» Шиллера, Мариус раздобыл редкое маннгеймское издание тебе в подарок. Здесь много снега, больше, чем в Париже. Приезжай! Мне так тебя не хватает.

Кланяйся от меня месье Жаверу, надеюсь, он заставляет тебя есть. Наверняка он справится без тебя, ведь это же недолго, какие-то две недели.

С любовью

_Твоя Козетта_.»

_Месье Фошлеван – баронессе Понмерси, Париж – Лондон:_

«Моя любимая дочь!

Прежде всего, посылаю тебе свое родительское благословение и желаю тебе и Мариусу счастливого Рождества.

Милая Козетта, я бы очень хотел приехать, но дела школы удерживают меня в Париже. Мечты и их исполнение – привилегия молодости, честь и достоинство зрелого возраста заключаются в том, чтобы отдавать себя на служение ближним.

Дела идут неплохо – не так плохо, как можно было ожидать, - но ни один из нас не справится без другого. У меня воспитанники тотчас разбалуются, от месье Жавера - разбегутся. К сожалению, дитя мое, я не могу оставить только начатое дело.

Месье Жавер кланяется вам обоим. Мы с ним немного расходимся во взглядах на воспитание детей, точнее, он находит мои методы возмутительно либеральными. Я же уверен, что угроза карцера или розог, даже если удержит ребенка от проступка в данный момент, не поможет ему стать хорошим человеком в будущем. На что месье Жавер возражает, что если бы с ним в детстве так миндальничали, он стал бы королем парижского дна. Пока что мне не удалось поколебать это убеждение, но подзатыльники он больше не раздает.

С любовью,

_Твой отец У.Ф_.»

**Постскриптум**

\- И почему ты не поехал? - спросил Жавер и назвал единственную причину, которая пришла ему в голову: - Не доверяешь мне?  
\- Нет, дело не в этом. - Судя по лицу, Вальжан даже несколько растерялся от такого предположения. - Просто у Козетты и Мариуса все хорошо, а у многих из этих ребятишек никогда не было Рождества. И было бы неправильно дать им понять, что личная жизнь для меня важнее.  
И сам смутился от этих слов, так как ему претил ложный пафос. К счастью, на помощь ему пришли звуки скрипки, на которой играл уличный музыкант.  
\- Перголези! - удивился Жан Вальжан. - Надо же. Впервые слышу, чтобы кто-то исполнял Перголези на улице. Подойдем?  
Жавер безропотно последовал за ним, слегка раздосадованный тем, как привычно, вслед за приемной дочерью, Жан Вальжан произносил такие слова: Перголези, Скарлатти, Боккерини...  
Скрипач оказался скрипачкой, девочкой-подростком лет одиннадцати-двенадцати. Тоненькая, как прутик, она стояла на набережной и играла, а в скрипичном футляре у ее ног поблескивало несколько мелких монеток. Футляр охранял грязно-белый кудлатый пес, в котором с большим трудом можно было признать пуделя. Одета девочка была опрятно, но бедно, во всей ее прямой и складной фигурке чувствовалось кроткое достоинство.  
Большие глаза на худеньком личике не щурились от яркого зимнего солнца и смотрели в пустоту. Маленькая скрипачка была слепа.  
\- Позвольте вашу руку, мадмуазель, - сказал Вальжан, снимая шляпу, хотя девочка не могла этого видеть. Она опустила скрипку и медленно повернулась на голос, будто прислушиваясь к чему-то помимо слов, затем с улыбкой, доверчиво протянула узенькую ладошку. Жан Вальжан почтительно, как даме, поцеловал ей руку и лишь после этого вложил в тонкие пальцы золотую монету. Правильно, из футляра выхватит какая-нибудь дрянь, и тощий нечесаный пудель не устережет.  
Брови скрипачки от удивления поднялись домиком.  
\- Вы ошиблись, месье, вы дали мне очень много!..  
\- Я не ошибся, и этого совершенно недостаточно.  
\- Благодарю вас, - растерянно ответила девочка. - Я бы хотела запомнить ваше лицо, месье. Вам не будет неприятно? К сожалению, глаза у меня здесь, - она шевельнула пальцами.  
\- К вашим услугам. - Жан Вальжан опустился на колени прямо в снежную кашу, теперь его лицо оказалось на уровне лица юной скрипачки. Та пробежала пальцами по его носу, скулам, бровям - Жавер поморщился, представив себе, что его физиономию кто-то эдак ощупывает.  
\- Вы очень красивый. И добрый.  
\- Где вы живете, мадмуазель? Не разрешите ли вы как-нибудь заглянуть к вам в гости?  
Бдедное личико омрачилось.  
\- Боюсь, это невозможно, месье. Мой папа... он много пьет и бывает груб. Он был добрым, но потом мама заболела и умерла, и с тех пор он пьет.  
Приятели переглянулись.  
\- Дитя, будет лучше, если ты все-таки скажешь, где твой дом, - как мог мягко сказал Жавер, и девочка подняла к нему лицо с широко раскрытыми неподвижными глазами. - Мы тебя проводим и проследим, чтобы твой отец не отобрал у тебя деньги.  
По щеке скрипачки скатилась слезинка.  
\- Вы не понимаете, месье. Папа сейчас пьян. Это... невыносимо.  
\- Мой друг прав, мы вас все-таки проводим, - решительно подвел итог Вальжан и, несмотря на протесты девочки, помог ей собрать монеты и спрятать скрипку в футляр. Пудель растерянно наблюдал за действиями незнакомца, не усматривая в них угрозы, но явно не понимая, что происходит. Интересно, как долго девчушка кормит и тащит на себе потерявшего человеческий облик папашу, подумал Жавер.  
На полпути к меблированным комнатам, где жила девочка, Вальжан шепнул спутнику:  
\- Видишь, как она одета? Синяя от холода. Я схожу куплю ей готовое пальто и все, что нужно, а ты держи себя в руках, хорошо?  
\- Не беспокойся. Я все это наблюдал изо дня в день больше тридцати лет и, как ни странно, никого не убил, - усмехнулся Жавер.  
Он не добавил, что давно отчаялся что-либо изменить. И что не пройдет и трех лет, как этот папаша продаст дочь сутенеру - если только до тех пор не убьет ее в приступе тупой пьяной ярости. Вальжан внимательно посмотрел на него.  
\- Понимаю, о чем ты думаешь, но мы справимся с этим. Не в моих и не в твоих силах избавить мир от зла, но можно заморозить маленький кусочек ада. А потом еще один. И еще.  
С этими словами Вальжан мгновенно растворился в толпе - привычка стремительно исчезать никуда не делась, хотя больше не приносила практической пользы.  
\- Месье еще вернется? - застенчиво спросила Мишель - так звали их новую знакомую.  
\- И очень скоро, - улыбнулся Жавер. - И вообще все будет в порядке. Плохое уже позади, впереди лишь хорошее. - И добавил неожиданно для себя: - Скоро Рождество.  
\- А вас мне Бог послал, правда ведь? - с пугающей серьезностью спросила девочка. - И того месье?  
\- Правда, дитя, - немного чувствуя себя самозванцем, ответил бывший инспектор. - Ты больше не будешь мерзнуть на набережной. Ты будешь учиться в школе. И со своим папой ты не останешься.  
\- А как же Гамлет? Я его не брошу!  
"Пудель", - сообразил Жавер и ответил:  
\- Ну, как же без Гамлета. Он будет с тобой.  
Пошел снег, затем повалил хлопьями. "Скоро Рождество. Уже совсем скоро", - подумал Жавер.

1 Агапэ – христианская любовь к ближнему. Доброта, сострадание, альтруизм, милосердие, бескорыстная помощь, готовность действовать в ущерб собственным интересам, но во благо ближнему. Когда Иисус Х. говорит «любите врагов ваших», он употребляет глагольную форму слова «агапэ» (а не, допустим, «филиа» - дружеская привязанность). Это означает «будьте милосердны, проявляйте к ним доброту».

2 Сир. 28, 1-4.

3 Сир. 42, 9.

4 Пс. 24, 7.

5 Сир. 8, 8.

6 Сир. 14, 12.

7 Сир. 18, 15.

8 Сир. 25, 19.

9 Сир. 14, 5.

10 Сравнение Жавера с догом у Гюго – неточность переводчика: у автора имеется в виду бордоский дог, или французский мастиф, а вовсе не привычный русскому читателю немецкий дог – грациозная изящная полуборзая.

11 Мф. 5, 44.

12 Пс. 36, 8.

13 Пс. 57, 2

14 Пс. 72, 22.

15 Ин. 5, 41.

16 Еккл. 11, 1.

17 Еккл. 7, 14.

18 Притч. 16, 6.

19 Притч. 20, 5.

20 Святитель Иоанн Милостивый, Патриарх Александрийский, главным своим делом считал милостыню и благодеяния всем нуждающимся. В начале своего патриаршего служения он приказал учесть нищих и убогих в Александрии, которых оказалось свыше семи тысяч человек. Всем этим несчастным святитель давал ежедневное бесплатное пропитание. Два раза в неделю, в среду и пятницу, он выходил к дверям патриаршего собора и, сидя на паперти, принимал всех нуждающихся: разбирал распри, помогал обиженным, раздавал милостыню. Три раза в неделю он посещал больницы, оказывая помощь страдальцам.

21 Чай в то время считался возбуждающим напитком.

22 Флп. 2, 6‒10

23 Иов 6, 12.

24 Иов. 42, 5-6.

25 Одинокая и самая яркая звезда (по-гречески μοναχικό αστέρι (монахико астэри))


End file.
